Bokura no love style
by Kororo Jeevas
Summary: hehehe cancion: Bokura no love style! Hikaru se la dedica a Kaoru, que pasa Kaochan? celoso? jum descubranlo lol oneshot, reviews onegai... oye oye.. eres homofobico? O.o omg.. pasa a la siguiente historia


Bokura no love style

Terminaba un nuevo día en el Host Club, todas las clientas se habían marchado ya. Fujioka ya se iba a su casa (o al menos eso intentaba), pero fue detenida por los gemelos.

- Haruhi!! – gritaron los dos, la susodicha volteo –

- te queremos invitar a nuestra mansión a dormir… juntos!! - los gemelos trataban de divertirse un rato con "su juguete" antes de que se fuera. Todo eso lo hacían solo para molestar a su lord, que inmediatamente reacciono a las palabras "invitar" "nuestra mansión" "dormir" "JUNTOS".

- no ira! No tiene el permiso de su padre! – llego el rey, que con pose principesca se interpuso entre los gemelos y su hija.

- pero nos interesa el permiso de Haruhi no el suyo -

- Kaoru – llamo oka-san al menor de los Hitachiin, necesitaba un poco de ayuda en cuanto unos arreglos del Host Club para mañana.

- hai! – respondió y camino hacia Kyouya, mientras que su hermano y Tamaki seguían discutiendo.

- vamos señor!! Solo era una broma! – trato de calmarlo ya que se estaba empezando a exaltar un poco.

Tamaki mas tranquilo los dejo solos, ya que vio volar por toda la tercera sala de musica a su osito de peluche, y fue el gran Tamaki a salvarlo.

Hikaru no dejaba que la chica se fuera, y empezaron a platicar de las clases y trabajos que habían dejado. Kaoru los veía de reojo, casi ignorando a Kyouya que le explicaba una idea para atraer mas clientas.

El menor veía a su hermano tan feliz junto a la chica.. que eso lo ponía… celoso??

_Kimi no miteru me no mae Hoka no ko to no oshaberi, Oh no no no _

_(Hablando con alguna chica mientras tu estas mirando, Oh no no no)_

_Waza no misetsukeru no wa Shite hoshikute yakimochi, Oh yes yes yes_

_(Te miro para ver si estas celoso, Oh yes yes yes)_

– eso era todo Kaoru, gracias – le dijo oka san a Kaoru El menor no pensaba perder mas tiempo, así que se despidió y se marcho a la limousine que ya lo esperaba, mas bien.. esperaba a los dos, pero solo llego uno?

Hikaru se quedo platicando todavía con la chica, sin poco tiempo de haber transcurrido se dio cuenta que no estaba, el mayor lo buscaba desesperado y por una ventana que paso vio a su hermano caminando hacia la limousine.

- aaaah por que no me aviso?! – corrió a lo mas que pudo para alcanzar a su hermano –

_My darling please, Ai ni wa My darling please, Sukoshi no._

_(Mi amado por favor, el amor es mas excitante…)_

Hikaru llego, mas no sentía las piernas… Entro en la limousine y se quejo con su hermano de el por que no lo había esperado o por lo menos avisado.

- Kaoru!! Por que no me esperaste?

- estabas hablando con Haruhi

- y por que no me avisaste?!

- no es mi costumbre interrumpir – dijo secamente

- baka… - se metió a la limousine con su hermano

_Shougai aru to motto Moe agaru mono _

_(… Si hay algunos obstáculos en el camino)_

Llegaron a la mansión tranquilos, fueron a lo que era su habitación y el menor se acostó en la cama rendido.

- que día..

- si.. – respondió el mayor y se acostó alado de Kaoru, tomándole la mano a su hermano y entrelazándola con la suya.

- Hikaru…

- te quiero

- yo también

_Sore ga bokura no love style Ai no katachi sa love style_

_(Ese es nuestro estilo de amor, nuestro estilo de amar)_

- ya vengo – el menor se soltó de la mano su hermano

– iré a por unos refrigerios…

- voy con tigo!

- no tardo, no te molestes…

_I need you I want you forever_

- quiero ir contigo! – se levantó de la cama para abrazar a su hermano – Kaoru..

- dime

- cuando hablaba con Haruhi… tu estabas…celoso? –dijo la ultima palabra con un tono un tanto anormal de la voz del mayor

- pero que dices? No

- ah bueno, yo decia porque..

- no – pero el menor no le dejo terminar

- estas enojado? – Hikaru empezaba a comportarse como un niño pequeño –

- no – sonrio un poco a su hermano – no pasa nada

_Kore ga futari no love style Doko made datte Love Style _

_(Este es nuestro estilo de amor, en el fondo nuestro estilo de amor)_

_You are mine, I am yours, forever only you, love you_

- bueno vallamos por algo de comer –

- vamos – dijo Hikaru que no quería soltar a su hermanito –

- Hikaru…

- que pasa?

- no me puedo mover si me sigues abrazando.. –

- oh claro… - se soltó de su hermano enfadado

– Bajaron juntos, y tomaron algunos dulces de su gran alacena…

- espérame Kaoru! – se detuvo el susodicho que ya se marchaba sin esperar a su lindo hermano –

- si.. – se detuvo a esperar

_Kaoru:_ _Sukoshi yarisugita ka na? Maji de okoraseta ka na? Oh no no no_

_(Puede que yo lo exagerara un poco… de veras te hago enfadar? Oh no no no)_

- ya, gracias por esperar – llego con muchos mas aperitivos que Kaoru

Subieron de nuevo, pusieron las cosas en una mesita que se encontraba en su gran habitación y empezaron a comer.

- Kaoru – llamo el mayor a su hermanito

- mm..? –

- por que estas tan enojado? –

- no estoy enojado

- pero pareces Kaoru, no quieras ocultar tu enojo… - hizo una pausa y lo miro de una manera extraña - o quizas no enojado.. celoso sera la palabra?

- no estoy enojado ni celoso, no se de que hablas Hikaru

- vamos Kaoru, no se por que te pones asi! Haruhi es nuestra amiga nada mas

- no tiene nada que ver Haruhi con todo esto – dijo de lo mas tranquilo comiendo bocadillos

- vaya Kaoru, y creía que de los dos eras el que razonaba mas

- … - (lol golpe bajo)

- _Dakishimete ageru kara Nakanori wo shiyou yo Oh yes yes yes _

_(Quiero abrazarte… vamos a hacerlo… Oh yes yes yes)_

- y bien?

- tenia miedo

- pft.. miedo de que?

- de que tarde o temprano… nos tendríamos que separar, cada quien por su lado, pero yo.. yo... aun no estoy preparado para separarme de ti Hikaru.. – hubo silencio por mucho tiempo…– Hikaru..?

- ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – de repente Hikaru empezó a reírse como nunca lo había hecho. Kaoru lo miraba sin comprender - eres un tonto Kaoru jajajaja – y Kaoru seguía sin comprender… - no puedo creer que hallas estado celoso de Haruhi! – y seguía sin comprender… - eres mi hermano, siempre estarás encima de todas las personas del mundo, todas las cosas del universo!! Jajaja Eres la persona mas importante para mi , no hay quien te remplace - Ahora todas las cosas tenían sentido en la mente del menor, al principio le había dado coraje que su hermano se estuviera riendo de su problema, pero comprendió… Hikaru se acerco un poco mas a su hermanito y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-estas mejor, mon chéri? – Kaoru solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco sonrojado, por la forma de hablar de su gemelo –

_Sore ga Bokura no Love Style Tsukisusumu no sa Love Style _

_(ese es nuestro estilo de amor, nuestra forma de amar)_

_I, need you, I want you, forever_

- Je t'aime.. Kaoru – dijo esas ultimas palabras para luego dar un roce en esos lindos labios que eran iguales a los suyos.

_Kore ga futari no Love Style itsumade datte Love Style_

_(este es nuestro estilo de amor, en el fondo nuestro estilo de amar)_

_You are mine, I am yours, forever only you, love you_ –

- Je t'aime Hikaru… - se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo –

FIN LOL

-------------------------------------------------------

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh Kororo chan ah llegado na no da como stan?? aki kn otro songfic xD de seguro han de decir "mta, esta y sus songifcs" ps si ¬¬ yo de nuevo ok??? Espero ke les halla gustado!!! la verdad me esmere mucho en este y tmb en el de my dirty little secret nn y en otro ke estaba haciendo pero ya no lo subi xD emmm Como se daran cuenta… junte un poco de frances ah y ps para los ke no sepan la palabras mencionadas son las siguientes:

mon chéri : que es eso como mi amado o algo asi… kmo en la cancion dicen: my darling… y ps kmo dicen ke el frances es el idioma del amor o algo asi dicen xD se me ocurrio ponerla… ke de algo me sirvan esas clases de frances

Je t'aime – kmo hikaru se puso romantico lo dijo en frances xD ke significa te kiero o te amo

Ps esas eran las palabras que yo kreo ke algunos no entenderian o.o

pero espero ke les halla gustado mi songfic nn la cancion se llama Bokura no love style… y viene en el disco de los soundtracks de ouran!! ;O; demonios ke lindo esta la verdad!! Comprenlo comprenlo xD se me fue todo mi dinero ahí… pero ps vale la pena

Bokura no love style – interprete: los gemelos hitachiin

Ya ya.. dejen reviews x fa!!! Ayudaran a encontrar a kumagoro… x cada review ke dejen la asociación de Kororo productions y salvemos a los kumagoros donaran medio centavo xD lol REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai Shimasu!!! ;O;

EDIT: OMFG!! Estaba segurisisisisiisisima que no habia subido esta historia a FF!!!!! Estaba de lo mas segura, yo ya hasta lo habia borrado de mis documentos y todo y acabo de ver un mensaje que me llego un nuevo review!! Pero OMG a mi la verdad no me convencio mucho XD les agradezco mucho que me allan dejado reviews enserio estoy muy feliz (lleva como un año esta historia y me acabo de dar cuenta de que esta aquí!! OMG) gracias por lo reviews nn!!!


End file.
